


金鱼姬

by NarcissaBu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissaBu/pseuds/NarcissaBu
Summary: 干柿鬼鲛与游女由纪
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	金鱼姬

**Author's Note:**

> 正文之前还有一部分是朋友写的，先不放出来了。  
> 大概是鬼鲛情动下咬破了由纪的脖子。

这一年的冬天比以往漫长很多，绵绵不绝的冬雨带来的寒冷砭骨一样难耐，整个风俗街的生意都很糟糕。

出乎由纪的预料，妈妈桑不仅没有责怪她，反而被她脖子上的伤口吓到了。这倒是让由纪觉得有点好笑，毕竟从业多年，什么玩法没有见过，不过是人类没法咬出来的血洞而已。

“ 但是说回来呀，由纪姐， ” 不多时隔壁接完客的小姐妹，窸窸窣窣地拖着脏衣服挪过来， “ 妈妈可是和我抱怨过，叫我盯着点，哪天你要是被那位大人吃掉了 ……”

“ 剩下的钱肯定如数上交， ” 由纪一下子笑了出来， “ 不然我还能把它们带到三途川吗？ ”

“ 不是啦， ” 那个明显年轻很多小姑娘撇撇嘴， “ 我是真的担心你。 ”

笑着应承了一下，由纪也算是搞清了因果。能享受有钱的假期自然是很不错，不用在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，或是挤在烟雾缭绕的木栅后面巧笑倩兮。和其他游女相比，由纪有一点小小的不同，因为幼年肺炎落下的病根，她从不抽烟，甚至也不太受得了烟袋的味道。

当然，她的房间里还是摆了一个烟斗，供客人使用。

在很早以前，鬼鲛还不算她的熟客时，她也曾在事后忍着咳嗽，殷勤地点烟递过去。收到的却是对方一个莫名其妙的表情。彼时由纪非常担心自己触怒这位面貌狰狞的客人，连忙说些别的匆匆掩饰过去。鬼鲛只是摆摆手，示意他别担心，沉默了一会儿问她： “ 你猜我抽烟是用肺还是用腮？ ”

“……” 由纪彻底愣住了，温驯柔软的表情全部僵在脸上。她根本来不及转换思路去捧场，看起来和任何一个被冷笑话冻到的普通姑娘没什么区别。

鬼鲛看着她的反应，有点懊恼地闭上了眼睛，靠在窗边闭目养神。

由纪就不再打扰，轻柔地转房间另一边，点燃了一根安神的线香。她从阴影当中悄悄地窥视过去，黑暗中只能模糊地看清他五官的轮廓，这张脸依然是恐怖多于英挺。他像是累极了，由纪想，她从经历的太多男人身上看出过那种熟悉的倦怠，只是不知道理由是否相同。

没有家，没有信念，过去的日子是黏成灰蒙蒙的浓雾，未来的生活也逼仄阴沉的照不进一丝光亮。就只能赚了钱，匆匆满足食欲和肉欲，食不知味，麻木不仁地继续往前走。由纪曾看着无数的男人在她这里醉成一滩烂泥，呢喃着含糊不清的话语，几个月，一年，就再没了音讯。这样一个生活朝不保夕的世界。

他也是这样吗？由纪又觉得看上去不太一样，他即使疲惫外露足以让她分辨，肌肉还是时时刻刻紧绷着，只要有一丝风吹草动，好像是要随时暴起伤人一样。

由纪记得只是短短一根香点完的时间，他就走了。他从来没有在她这里过夜，偶尔愿意停下来听她说说话，时间也不会很长。

也因为由纪记得他那次讲完冷笑话后的表情，她再也没有害怕过他，反而觉得关于那个笑话越想越好笑，就着苦荞茶和桂花糕，甚至能嚼出甜丝丝的味道，让她偶尔可以像是少女一样咯咯笑个不停。

但是由纪从来没有在鬼鲛面前那样放肆地大笑过，她不是那种性格，也觉得这样做很傻。尽管在之后鬼鲛聊天时偶尔依然蹦出来一些奇奇怪怪的话，由纪也只是用袖子遮住嘴，垂着眼睛很含蓄地笑。然后告诉他，曾经隔壁街苍菊屋的花魁，是个笑点很低的姑娘，几乎别人讲什么都能让她笑得花枝乱颤，而她笑起来也真的很美，让所有人都情不自禁地开心起来，她也是凭籍这个当上了花魁。

“ 然后呢？ ”

“ 然后呀 ……” 由纪的嗓子软绵绵地梗了一下， “ 她就死了。 ”

她慢慢地讲述说： “ 她晚上不知道做什么，偷偷溜出去，遇到两位大人决斗 …… 大约是清场吧，就把她杀掉了。 ”

鬼鲛点点头表示肯定： “ 办事之前附近有女人的话，我也会先杀了。 ”

“ 还好我是在店里遇到大人你的， ” 由纪大概地笑了下，手指摩挲着衣角的布料， “ 是真的还好，我不仅晚上不会出门，白天也很少出去。 ”

“ 你知道吗？我是很不年轻了。但是作为游女，还能活到这个年纪也是很少见的， ” 由纪有点出神，但回神得也很快，她膝行到鬼鲛身边，温软地靠过去， “ 不劳烦大人听我这些无聊的事情了，你看，我是再添点清酒，还是 ……”

鬼鲛听懂了她话语里意犹未尽的暗示，点点头： “ 我再待一会儿。 ”

“ 我去倒酒。 ” 由纪说。

“ 不必了。 ” 鬼鲛抓住她白皙细荏的胳膊，轻而易举地把整个人拖回来。他的手指潦草地拂过她的发髻脸颊，掀开上一轮结束时披得散乱的外衣。

由纪顺着他的力道放软了身体，她敏锐地察觉到对方这时候似乎不想她自己动手，因此只是驯顺地躺着，接受粗糙而冷硬的手指对她身体仓促地爱抚。这对于游女而言，其实是很罕见的体验，由纪偏过头轻喘着，忽然有些不想呻吟出声。明明多次假装高潮时都曾放声浪叫，这种时候，她却只是让气息浅浅地喷出来，攀住男人宽厚结实的肩膀，脸颊贴过去，像是饮泣又像是在笑。

他甚至把手指探进了那个入口。这让由纪简直觉得好笑，就算是她第一天卖身破处时也不曾有这种待遇，不想吃苦头当然要事先把一切准备好。时间流逝那么多面目模糊的男人的影子匆匆掠过，她抬起眼有点痴痴地盯着眼前五官僵硬可怖的男人。他甚至某种意义上都不算一个 “ 人 ” 。

于是由纪用手臂撑起上半身，骨头融化了一样融融地贴过去，绵软的乳房蘸着点汗摩挲着坚硬的胸肌。女人在展示自己身体柔韧得惊人的部分：大敞的双腿与弯成一张弓的腰背，而她的脖子却没有后仰，而是蛇一样凑近了鬼鲛的脖颈，把呼触和轻吻一起送上去。

“ 来接吻吧，大人。 ” 由纪低低地说，她的语气里甚至有一点寂寞。

他们在一起吻了很长时间，身体紧紧相贴，由纪甚至伸手捧住鬼鲛的后颈。有清酒的味道融化，酒精地味道带来另一个世界梦一样的呼唤。女人的嘴唇柔软，舌头灵活而火热，这一切都对依靠外界环境来攫取温暖的变温动物，有着致命的吸引。

分开的时候，由纪的舌尖挑逗似的在鬼鲛嘴角的腭裂上勾了下。似乎是没有得到如愿的反应，她的吻又流连一样一直绵延到他腮裂开的位置，暖暖的吹了口气，把舌尖探进去吻。

这行为当真是大胆到极点了。由纪能清楚看到鬼鲛全身都僵了一下，接着狠狠地喘出一口气，把她从身上掀下去，一手拎起她纤细的脚腕就猛地插了进去。他贴近她，把一双细腿压得几乎要贴近她的头发，而随之凑近的还有他恼火一样低低的咆哮。

由纪不记得自己到底有没有像是年轻小姑娘一样，傻得咯咯笑出来。因为她后来整个人都被那男人卷起的巨浪席卷，像是煎熬又死死拉住他不放，要他不要停。

3#

多雨的冬季几乎是一切疾病的复发期。包括祖传抑郁症、躁郁症，以及一切掩饰着不想让别人知晓的顽疾。

一场接一场的冷雨过后，宇智波鼬的病情更加严重了。

这位足够隐忍的晓之朱雀能够忍住咳嗽，若无其事地打斗，杀人，但在没能喝完一杯水之后，依然把剩下半杯染成了红色。

鬼鲛探头看了一眼，鼬也就平静地放下杯子不打算掩饰了。

出于多年共事的同伴情谊，鬼鲛决定关心一下。

“ 鼬先生 ……”

他话还没说完，独属于宇智波凛冽逼人的眼睛就望了过来。

“ 你打算汇报上去吗？ ”

脑子里面仓促划过一个看不清的人影，鬼鲛脱口： “ 你想申请假期还有医疗补助吗？ ”

对方持重的面孔毫无波动： “ 当然不。 ”

鬼鲛嘿笑了一下： “ 那我干嘛要说出去。 ”

鼬继续看了他一眼，似乎是要说什么，最后还是什么也没有讲出口。

两个人此时已经出了城镇，沉默地在林间飞速穿行。

从鬼鲛个人角度来讲，他迄今为止都不太认同宇智波鼬诸多微妙而又难以形容的少爷脾气。这意味着他天然就拥有家族、亲人，即使他血洗满门，孤身叛逃，去国离乡之后，依然镂刻着人众多礼节繁缛的大家族的印记。这也代表着他舍弃的是他天然具有的东西。大约是得到的不困难，舍弃时也不必清算。

而鬼鲛远比这麻烦。

他只有努力构筑的，再被亲手焚毁的。于是他把曾经和同伴相处时残留在身上的痕迹彻底撕扯下来了。

当然任务之中，本来也不会有太多思考的时间。埋伏的人一个接一个地跳出来送死，鬼鲛觉得自己应该照顾病患，一肩扛起主攻的位置，鼬则默不作声地在旁边帮他掠阵。森林茫茫然的好像没有尽头，不多时，林间甚至起了雾气。这对于徘徊在零下气温，时不时下起冻雨的时间而言，明显是不合理的。

树叶瑟瑟地在寒冷的空气之中摇摆，又被迷蒙的雾气隐去了踪迹，这地方慢慢地看起来越来越像是水之国的老家。然而落雨和迷雾本身又是不能共存的，除非雨已经达到有如顷水裹挟冰雹，否则本不可能。然而这样绵软的淡色，夹杂草叶的苦涩，泥土的腥味，被融为一体了似的，慢慢蚕食着周遭的视野。

鬼鲛回头看了一眼，果然，鼬的身影已经在雾气之中消却了。他默不作声地骂了一句，有时候敌袭就是这么巧，不在最要命的时候也根本赶不上。

缠在鲛肌上的绷带被解了下来，这把拥有生命的大刀张开了全身的鳞刺，兴奋地开始呼吸即将到来的血腥的空气。

幻术带来的是一个诛心的攻击舞台，从浓雾里浮凸出来一张张苍白熟悉的面孔，带着雾隐的护额。那些人的嘴角在微笑，表情却冰冷，他们一个接一个走出来站在鬼鲛面前，打头的一个张开嘴似乎是要呼喊什么名字。

“ 你知道我？ ” 鬼鲛哼笑了一声， “ 很好，省得我报名字了 —— 但是你们反过来是不是也应该报上大名？ ”

没有回答，没有动作，那些不知是死是活的雾隐忍者沉默着直矗矗地望着他。

这下鬼鲛是真的觉得有点好笑了： “ 外面那个施幻术的，你不会以为这点精神攻击就能让我动摇吧？ ” 鲛肌的眼睛滴溜溜地朝着四面八方转动，不论哪个方向有忍术攻击，都能被它第一时间察觉并且吸收。

他拎着刀走向那一排静默望着他的活死人，他当然记得他们，那些他做梦也不可能忘记的面孔，他成为晓之南斗的原因之一，他曾亲手杀掉的同伴。杀多了人，就会发现原来人类的血液也是有高有低，而这一批能被他记住面孔的、死在他手下的人，他们的血比任何人的都冷。第一次是，这一次也是。

他能杀他们一次，自然也能杀第二次，况且这并不是真是存在的人。

那群幻术捏造的人偶就这样直挺挺地站着，任凭巨幅的刀劈开他们的身体。血液冲霄喷出，不偏不倚淋了鬼鲛满身。第二个人又是这样。

而随着鬼鲛杀掉了两个人，森林迷雾之中，又缓缓浮出两个身影，慢慢地走近，正是刚刚死掉的那两个人。残存的尸体在地上，血液，内脏，鲜白的骨碴，纤毫毕现。他们人齐了就又慢慢地往前走上几步，停一会，再走几步，缓缓围城一个圈，逼近迷雾幻术中唯一一个真正活着的人。

鬼鲛沉下了脸，一贯遇到对手相当战意盎然的眼睛里此时全部都是杀意。这次他提起手里的刀环绕着身边一抡 —— 就像是镰刀割草一样，身周的傀儡全部被腰斩，上半身和血液呈放射状飞溅了一个圆。

鲛肌像是吃坏了东西，叽叽地叫着抗议了起来，又打嗝一样呸呸几口吐出已经脏黑的腐肉。傀儡大约是外面的死人用幻术上了潦草敷衍的妆，打造成了某些致命的回忆塞进幻境里的，随着这一批的报废，又一群迟滞地拖着步伐出现了。

尽管浓雾严重影响了对施术者所在地的判断，鬼鲛还是决定随便找个方向探查一下。免得这批单纯用来恶心人的傀儡，顶着故人的面孔烦上加烦。然而，他跑起来，这一群傀儡竟然也突然加速了，人数不增不减，密密匝匝地在他身后列成一排，一双双无神的眼睛逼问似的望着他。

“ 别看了，我真不怕你们， ” 鬼鲛突然停了下来，口气相当粗鲁地说， “ 我不内疚，更不后悔。 ”

傀儡仿佛在传达幻术施术人无声的讥讽：你不后悔为什么会看到他们？

鬼鲛确信知道当年事情的人不少，记得那些孱弱炮灰的脸的人却不多。没有实力注定被牺牲被埋葬再被遗忘，这是他出生之地的通论。也许正是他的投射让他看到了这些人。

但是又能怎么样呢？他是真的不在乎了，否则他也不会勤勤恳恳为晓卖命这么多年。他知道自己毋需内疚或是后悔，迟早会达成的，革命，改变，一切的清算。宇智波带土所告诉他的固然有所隐瞒，但那一样是他所不在乎的一部分，只要他需要的能够达成。

如果月亮之上真的会有一个世界，那么所有死去或者活着的人都是基石。

鬼鲛甚至去想了一些其他不那么糟糕的东西，比如偶尔有点晒得皮肤干裂的阳光，比如遇到可敬的对手大战一场的畅意，比如在执行任务时看过各地奇奇怪怪的气候和风景，比如女人温暖柔软的躯体、被紧致包裹时微妙的快感 ……

身后传来拖曳的脚步声，明明没有新的傀儡被毁坏。鬼鲛回身看过去，雾气从从容容地走出一个盛装女人的身影，那是接近花魁道中的华丽装束。步伐袅袅娜娜，身姿聘聘婷婷，精雕细琢的钗环在她两颊摇曳。那并不是一张令人惊艳的面孔，甚至没有化上和衣饰匹配的妆容，看上去苍白素净，眉宇间有些岁月流逝的痕迹，那正是由纪的脸。

大约是人物原型也活着的缘故，她不像是其他傀儡同伴那样僵硬，眼波顾盼之间还有点妩媚的意思，步伐也相对快上许多。

鬼鲛呲了呲牙，拎起还在叽叽抗议以示不啃腐肉的鲛肌，不怒反笑： “ 这可真是 ……”

然而还没等他提刀向前，幻境忽然散了。那速度像是一个世界崩溃一样，就连鬼鲛都稍微感觉有些眩晕。

景色清晰得像是会在人的视野里留下刻痕，和之前截然不同的森林，冻雨湿滑的路面。不远处的宇智波鼬，和他脚下焦黑看不出是什么只能从经验判断的尸体。

鼬看到鬼鲛，向他示意地点点头，接着一口血从他嘴里喷了出来，还没流尽， “ 咕 ” 地又涌上一口血。他似乎苦笑了一下，可能能没有。一头栽倒晕在了地上，而离他不远的鬼鲛只能把之前在幻境里所看到的一切暂时抛在了脑后，毫无脾气地冲过去扶伤号。

4#

春天到来之后不久，原本风俗街的地方发生了一起爆炸。战乱年代，没人知道行凶者是谁，连原因都不知道。几家经营惨淡的店匆匆地合并在一起跑路，去投奔另外的地方。原住民自然不愿意新来者和她们抢生意，不得已，不少容色不佳或者在爆炸里受了伤的姐妹，只好去更低端的地方。有些站街的姑娘甚至连个小房间都没有，只能在巷子深处随便靠着墙匆匆接客。

那个曾经担忧由纪生命安全的隔壁小姑娘就在其列，她摔断了手臂，脸蛋也划伤了大半，好在伤口没有感染，能捡回一条性命已经是万幸。只是她曾经梦想赚够了钱出去，找个没人认识的乡下开果子店的梦想，恐怕没法实现了。

由纪想要照顾她，但也力不能及，她自己能够安然度日已经足够艰难。她在战乱之中目睹过足够多的生离死别，这种事让她觉得有些遗憾，却也能够坦然面对了。就像她一整个冬天没有见过鬼鲛，也觉得这样的离散太过理所当然。

所以在樱花开起来的时候，她看到那个熟悉的鲨鱼一样的身影，顶着众人惊恐退散的眼神穿过街道时，由纪不自觉地在格子后面惊呼出声，失手跌了扇子。

那边妈妈桑 —— 己经不是曾经的那位 —— 急匆匆地拉开障子门把由纪喊出去。她在路上觉得自己的鼻子稍微有点酸，仰头看了看路旁的夜樱被月光映衬的颜色，由纪忽然觉得这是一个很晴朗的夜晚。而等到她整理好裙摆，重新站到鬼鲛的面前时，由纪已经能从容地微笑了。

“ 真是好久不见了，大人。 ”

“ 是很久不见， ” 鬼鲛罕见地用了比较礼貌的语法，虽然后半句又暴露了原型， “ 像你这样的女人还真不好找。 ”

由纪又笑了一下，她想起他们初次见面的那天。这男人大马金刀地坐在店中间的椅子上，一群姑娘吓得像是小鹌鹑一样缩在墙角，妈妈桑壮着胆子上去添了一次麦茶就业再不敢上前，只是不停地在姑娘身后不停地撺掇着。

有几个年轻的甚至都要哭出来了。

那时候由纪在想什么呢？她忽然觉得自己不记得了， “ 我应该会死吧 ” 还是 “ 他明明可以动手却还是在这里等着 ” ？她忘记了。更荒谬的是，在乱世洪流之中被冲散的两个人，居然还能被这浊流重新汇集到一处来。

想到这里，由纪绕到鬼鲛没拿刀的那侧，主动的挽住了他的手臂。这突如其来的接触让男人全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，但是他没有甩开。于是由纪挺起白鸟般骄傲的脖颈，目不斜视地迎着路人惊惧的目光走进了她们店里。

大约是处于恐惧，妈妈桑安排了一间非常华丽舒适的屋子，案几上香料融融地燃烧着，屏风的刺绣在昏暗的光线下也熠熠闪着珠光，屏风后面恰好能看到庭院里的景色，美人蕉的绿色亭亭挺立着，映衬着远处高于房檐樱树粉红色的树梢。

而房间里榻榻米一旁，还放置着一盏半人高的圆形浴缸，金鱼在其中徐徐游动着，鳞片也反射着金红色的光，像是完全不知道自己被禁锢在这一小方天地中似的。

“ 我猜，这是花魁的房间。 ” 由纪说。

鬼鲛闻言打量了一下房间的陈设，好像没看出什么门道，他随便找了个地方坐了下来，鲛肌横在膝盖上。

这个姿势的戒备感让由纪一时没敢在他旁边坐下。她在鱼缸的旁边屈膝跪了下来，指尖点在膝盖前面，忽然俯身行了个无声的礼。在鬼鲛还没来得及表现出莫名其妙时，她又转头好像很有兴趣地去看鱼缸了。

“ 原定今晚有花魁道中的。 ” 由纪又把话题转移了回来， “ 多可怜啊，缸里美丽的金鱼，我年轻时也是有机会穿那么一身行头的。 ”

听了由纪的话，鬼鲛莫名觉得有点烦躁，他归结为这女人对他的冒犯。尽管其实这晚由纪说的话，其实并称不上什么冒犯的。

“ 你的胆子越来越大了。 ” 他说。

由纪笑了起来： “ 是因为今晚能重见大人您，我真的很开心。 ”

鬼鲛哼了一声没再说什么，把刀搁在一边，直接过去掀起了由纪的衣摆。有些游女在准备接客之前，和服里面是不穿下着的，上身的领口也相当宽松，方便客人直接扯开享用。由纪今天也是如此，被掀开衣摆直接贯穿。还未完全准备好的穴口纳入尺寸惊人的巨物显然有些艰难，更枉论被这样蛮力挺进。由纪忍不住痛呼出声，但是基于经验的反应很快又将尾音转化为了柔媚的呻吟。

她硬生生放软了身体，不带任何抗拒地去接纳，尽可能让自己少吃点苦头，然而竭力后仰的脖颈绷起的筋络还是现实出她所承受的疼痛。那男人整个插进去之后就立刻抽出再撞入，毫不吝惜的力道让由纪觉得自己整个人都要被从中劈开，她被每一次的挺腰砸在大腿根部的力气敲得几乎有种骨折的错觉。

起初由纪还咬牙忍耐着，毕竟这么多年她也不是没有遇到过动作粗暴的客人。可如今在她身上肆虐的男人，力气根本不属于人类的范畴。她被那失控的力道撞得踉跄后挪，两只手徒劳的想抓住什么。

由纪摸到了鱼缸下面的木雕底座，企图握住别再被顶到后面去，在后面就是屏风了。 “ 大人，大人 ……” 她断续地，声音娇孱地求饶， “ 请稍稍怜惜一下奴 ……” 她会一点京都妓家的口音，据说讲来是更加撩人的。

然而又是连续几下的猛攻，由纪在难耐的痛苦里又尝到了一丝微妙的酥麻，她的手指握紧了木架，却被倏然又来的一击撞得整个人后退了几寸。鱼缸失去了下面的承托，砰地就要摔在地上，却被一只手臂粗暴地甩开，砸到了一边。

“ 哗啦 ——”

琉璃碎裂一地，水飞溅出去，浸湿了纸屏风和榻榻米，那几只金鱼失去了它们赖以生存的水分，得到了真正的自由，苟延残喘地在地面上无助的跃动着。

由纪侧过脸，忽然觉得那濒死的金鱼就像是她自己。

鬼鲛的手臂撑在她身体两边，因此琉璃的碎片没有飞过来伤到她，倒是他把鱼缸砸出去的动作划破了手臂，有血液汩汩地流出来，落在她脸上，甚至有些还流进了她的眼睛里。

透过朦胧的血色，由纪看到这个男人，比之前的任何时候，都像是冷血的野兽。

5#

征伐还在继续，大约是为了避免由纪柔弱无力地再退后，干脆被撞到隔壁去，鬼鲛干脆伸手捞住她的肩膀。对比男性巨大厚实的手掌，由纪的肩背娇小得捏在手心还有余裕，看上去随时都会被捏碎。她已经努力在适应了，可是这样毫不惜力地操弄，让由纪觉得自己完全就是他手中的什么小玩意，力量对比鲜明到可怕。他可以尽情地使用她，一只手就能捏死她，这种源于本能的恐惧甚至和他本身非人般的外貌无关。

这种想法大约激起了由纪身体里某种奇异的本能，她反而开始微妙地兴奋了起来。已经被逼到墙角了，她双腿勾住鬼鲛的后背，腰部用力把自己拉起来。韧带被抻到极致的疼痛一定程度缓解了体内的酸胀，她长长地吸进一口气，再啜泣般的吐出来。她慢慢地把上身靠过去，就像真的什么玩偶一样依偎进鬼鲛怀里。她的肩膀还没他一半宽。

鬼鲛 “ 啧 ” 了一声，怕麻烦一样，干脆顺着她的力气把人拎了起来按在了自己身上。这之前整个过程谁都没有脱掉衣物，只是纯粹解决欲望目的的性器相接，此时隔着层层叠叠的衣料，也总算有了第一个像样的拥抱。

由纪被鬼鲛钉在身上起起伏伏。她曾经历过最严重的地震，百年的巨树也弯曲倒伏，却也没有这样的撼动剧烈。比起方才这姿势固然省力很多，却深入到一个可怕的程度，她觉得自己整个人都要被凿穿，内脏或许已经在身体里纷纷移位，挪出一个地方去容纳不属于她的器官。她的喘息越来越急，早在方才推拒交错的时候，发髻就已经散乱坠在了身后，脸侧的碎发被汗濡湿站在颊上，大口吸气时甚至能尝到血的味道。

恍惚间由纪想起那个鲨鱼诞生的故事，据说也是从生命之始就伴随血腥，才对血液的味道如此敏感。微微扬起脸，看到的就是鬼鲛闭眼蹙眉的脸，他嘴唇抿着，偶尔呼出一口气，动作大开大阖表情却没多少波动。这确实是在噩梦当中都难以想象的场景，甚至充满悖逆感。她的肩膀已经被捏得青紫，手肘由于刚刚的摩擦也在火辣辣的疼痛，宛如在与野兽交媾。

由纪强迫自己从这样酷刑一般的性爱里攫取快感，她的身体柔软得如同一汪水，虚虚地包裹覆盖着鬼鲛。她甚至舒展手臂搂着他的肩颈，手指用力反而感受到指尖下肌肉紧绷地贲起。她想吻他，嘴唇却根本落不准，一次在嘴角另一次在下巴。由纪没有想到这种情况下她也能达到高潮，她用力缠住身体里粗悍的凶器，意图反馈同样的疼痛过去，下巴胡乱地砸进了鬼鲛的颈窝。这一下又震得她阳穴生疼。

过于突然又混在的疼痛的快感与她以往经历的任何一次都不同。身为妓女，和外人所知不同，她们在性事之中其实很少能享受到愉悦。毕竟她们是来服务客人的，而非相反，而少有柔情蜜意的客人也往往可能是为了获得成就感，让她高喊着好厉害然后假装高潮。

明明疼痛和快感是不兼容的。失水的金鱼已经死在了鱼缸外面，由纪却被逼到极处，高潮就像一场暴雨，湿淋淋的狼狈。她好像在迷乱中失声喊了什么，自己都没有听见自己的声音，却听见鬼鲛应了声 “ 好 ” ，就着她的肩头咬了一口，硬抵着她高潮时绞紧的滞涩，生生往里捅进去半寸，在穴道最深处射了出来。

很久的沉默。由纪脱力一样缓缓地向后侧躺在地上。她似乎是屏着气，许久才发出长长的一声啜泣。

鬼鲛站起身整理了下衣服，他其实没什么好整理的，毕竟整个过程只是解开了裤带，而由纪和服铺展开，性事里那些黏稠难堪的液体全都粘在她的衣服上了。上身衣襟是血，鬼鲛的，由纪自己的，还有些养鱼的水，下半身的衣裙粘的则是精液，女性分泌的黏液，还有过分暴力摩擦带出来的血丝。

由纪透过屏风往外面看了很久，月光清凌凌的，像是泼下满庭院的雪，凛凛的光芒刺得眼睛都有些发涩。由纪强忍着疼翻了一个身，她看到鬼鲛有点犹豫地站在屋子中间，还没有离开，就用嘴唇摆出一个一个微笑的弧度，虚着声音说： “ 您慢走，恕我不起身送了。 ”

鬼鲛这才回过头看她一眼，告诉她： “ 我下次来会给你带礼物。 ” 拎起刀放下整个钱袋就离开了。

由纪目送他的背影消失在门后。她还想笑，却怎么都提不起力气了。

6#

这一晚由纪梦到了很早很早之前。

她还是一个扎着头绳的小姑娘，左手牵着妈妈右手牵着比她还小的弟弟，走在烟火大会人群密集的街道上。那时战争还没打到她们家乡那里，人们的生活丝毫没受到影响，平民们坚信自家大名的武装力量足够把他们保护起来，以更重的徭役为代价。

由纪脚上的木屐是姐姐穿小了给她的，还有些不跟脚，被妈妈拽着踉踉跄跄地往前走。她一边兴奋地四处张望，被光怪陆离的浓烈景色晃花了眼，另一边却也还恐惧着，怕自己迷失在这片绚烂声色之中，就再也找不到回去的路。

不清晰的衔接，场景还是剧烈的变换。战争，逃亡，被烧毁成为一片废墟的村落，凄厉鸣叫着的黑鸟，它们的身影划过阴郁的天空，一切的风景似乎只剩下黑白两色。只有血液是鲜红的，像是生命短暂的爆炸，在不长的一段时间后也凝固，被猎食者捕捉，化为风景中黑色的一笔。

她赤着脚在泥泞的地面上奔跑着，手里似乎还拉着人或是被什么人拉着。他们拼命地跑着，整个世界都不再安全，不知道归处在哪里的无止息地奔跑。有时在夜色里穿梭路过某个世家的坟场，林立的墓碑和森林后风声送来影影绰绰的鬼哽。他们熟视无睹地穿过，死去的鬼影无疑要比活着的人安全太多。

有时也有短暂的停驻，废弃的田里很多作物都可以食用。战场上从死人头上扒下来的头盔，几乎成了人手一个烧水煮粥的锅。

由纪梦到自己去河边打水，水流很急所以清澈，往上游远远看过去，也没有冲下来尸体的痕迹。于是她撩起袖子在河边蹲好，隔着水面她忽然看到了一张鲨鱼的面孔。苍蓝色的肌肤以及眼睛里漫不经心的冷酷，眼睑下类似于鳞片的裂口，粗粝的五官。他像是真的择人而噬的鲨鱼一样，将她直接拖进了水底。

然后由纪惊叫着醒了过来。她醒的过程经过了无数烟火缱绻的过往，因为逃难的最终归处只能是花街，年轻女子的娉婷身姿和少女之爱如同浮华的妆容一样飞快剥落，甚至不及苦难让人记忆。

“ 啊呀，你醒了！ ” 新店的妈妈桑捂着嘴叫喊了一声，旁边也有两个小姑娘探头看过来。 “ 我好是担心，就怕你死了呢。 ”

由纪垂眼打量了一下盖在自己身上的旧被子，觉得如果自己没醒过来，后果就是被这玩意卷着扔进乱葬岗了。她情绪非常平静，甚至觉得有点好笑。

一个人强撑着去看了大夫，诊断的结果居然只是有点发热。好好洗了澡包扎了伤口，她罕见地在街面上闲逛了起来。白天的花街完全没有夜晚的喧闹繁华，门窗关紧，像是年华逝去的老妓卸了残妆。

由纪得到了一个专属的房间。

这间房里仍有一个装着金鱼的鱼缸。据说那晚被打翻的金鱼之中，有着非常名贵的品种，险险的抢救回来了一条。她没有事情的时候，也常就着矮窗里昏沉沉的光去打量那些外表名贵的小生物，看着它们鳞片上明亮的金粉。

游女常常喜欢豢养金鱼，也是觉得它们的命运像极了自身吧？只是不知道这么小的生物，究竟够不够鲨鱼来塞牙缝的。

那之后的第三天，鬼鲛又到访了。负责引客的小孩战战兢兢地把人请过来，转身拔腿就跑，不知道是不是找人去商量由纪的后事了。倒是由纪站起身绽出一个灿烂得有点夸张的笑，起身把人迎进来倒了酒。

“ 这是泡了三年的梅子酒，现在喝正好， ” 她身姿款款地跪坐下来，身上是一套白得有点寡淡的和服，素净的五官看上去气色还好，只是低垂的脖颈上指痕和旧疤被血气蒸得有点泛红。她接着说： “ 只是不巧伤还没有养好，这次恐怕不能侍奉大人了。 ”

“……” 鬼鲛摸出一个布包递过去给她， “ 我坐一会就走。 ”

由纪把那 “ 上次说好的礼物 ” 双手接过来， “ 我可以现在打开吗？ ” 得到肯定的回应之后，解开的手绢里是一把珊瑚梳子。一般来说，珊瑚的饰品大多是粉红或者橙色的，这把梳子大约是基于购买人的审美，鲜红剔透的一整只，只有梳齿那里才有些泛白，在光影下血一样盈盈晃动着。

“ 这 …… 太名贵了 ……” 由纪一时有点失语，但她很快调整好了状态， “ 谢谢您，我会好好珍惜的。 ” 她一边说着，一边解开了发髻，把自己头发上原本的梳子发钗拿掉，换上新的在飞快的盘好。她的动作有点仓促，掉了好多碎发下来，像温柔的情事过后钗环凌乱的样子，殷红的梳子映衬在黑发间，鲜明得仿佛拥有了生命。这样艳丽的色彩，也衬得由纪脸色健康了许多，甚至带了些少女的朝气。

“ 谢谢您。 ” 她又说了一遍，为鬼鲛和她自己斟了酒。男人在夜幕昏黄的灯光里肆无忌惮地凝视着她，那是一如既往食物链上游捕食者的眼神。

话题到这里就中断了。但是由纪显然不会让气氛僵持着，她敏锐地意识到说 “ 坐坐就走 ” 的人不可能指的是在这里枯坐。她开始讲这一段时间的琐事，甚至告诉鬼鲛，她梦到了他。

“ 梦到？我？ ” 鬼鲛终于露出有些不可思议的表情。他似乎在疑惑这是什么噩梦。

由纪则依言浮现了梦游一般的神情： “ 很久很久之前的事了，大约是，我的亲人太过想念我了，而您把我拉了回来。 ”

这话的前后逻辑很难连缀，鬼鲛没有往下问，由纪也就没有接着说。她换了话题，譬如她怎么移动到了这边的花街，战争里经历的事却没有细提。她以为鬼鲛对于普通人生命的脆弱或者缺乏了解，直到她知道他多年的搭档是一个体弱多病的嗜甜少爷。

由纪很捧场地笑，问他桂花糕是不是也是这位少爷推荐的。鬼鲛点点头，又告诉她这附近没有那个牌子的连锁店，他下次会给她带其他的甜品。

“ 我想，他喜欢的你也会喜欢。 ”

“ 女性对甜食的喜爱可能是天生的， ” 由纪偏头眨眨眼， “ 小时候没有吃到的糖都希望成年后补回来，只是我可别吃到生病。 ”

他们聊了很多，甚至过于那个过于漫长的冬天，鬼鲛也曾受了伤，他受伤的原因没有说出口，由纪还是把脸贴在了他的背上感受体温。维持着这个姿势，无言的沉默就弥漫了整个空气，有很长的时间由纪觉得自己心里安安静静的，什么都没有想。但是鬼鲛还是很快地站起身说他要走了。

由纪维持着从背后抱着他的姿势也站起来，她的身材过于娇小只能将将靠在他的背后。 “ 临走之前，请吻我一下吧。 ” 由纪悄声祈求说。她的得到了一个潦草的吻在额头上，还有对方下次过来的日期。

7#

樱花缓缓谢去的春天甚至称得上从容，似乎这是罕见地缺乏征战的一个年份。也许有些暗流在看不到的地方涌动，对于浑噩谋生度日的普通人来说，却是太难得的天恩。

春草在荒野上细细蒙蒙地暗自透出一点新绿，只要稍微有雨雾的润泽就突进疯长，抓住一点生机拼命的求存。由纪依窗向外望去，路上行人也多了许多，形色不再是之前的匆匆忙忙宛如逃命。好几个新结识的姐妹生意好了许多，白天闲暇时她们就凑在一起叽叽咕咕地对客人们评头论足，说到兴起还放肆地嘲笑出声。就算是由纪在这样的场合也放松很多，只是她们提起她的事情往往欲言又止，见她不说也就不再问了下去。而拜这位面貌狰狞的熟客所赐，由纪在其他常客口中的口碑也一落千丈，似乎也变成某种择人而噬的可怖魔物。

“ 不然她怎么活下来的？ ” 他们振振有词。

当然欲言又止的那些姑娘则暗示她自己知道一些医生，由纪只能哭笑不得地婉拒。

这天是夏扫的节景，店里的花魁偷偷和几个好姐妹藏在角落躲懒，其中由纪也被拉了进去，年轻女孩终于按捺不住自己的好奇心，婉转地问起鬼鲛的事情。

“ 真的不是你们想的这样， ” 由纪笑着说， “ 但也不是你们想的那样。 ”

往下由纪就再不肯说，贡献出了自己的糖霜丸子去堵她们的嘴，哄笑着换了话题。

不巧的是，大扫除的第二天就下起了暴雨，裹挟着大粒的冰雹，一直到傍晚的时候才将将的晴了。庭院里狼狈不堪，装饰的植物被砸得七零八落，好些干脆秃了。由纪的房间屏风后面是正对着园景的，多数的晚上她闲着，就对着夜空和金鱼发呆，这一次视线却空茫茫地没了落点。一直到鬼鲛几日后晚上拜访她都没听见来人的声音，正对着一棵不知死活的树使劲儿，企图把倒了一大半的树枝扶起来栽回土里 —— 这已经是她第四次尝试了。

“ 你在干嘛？ ” 鬼鲛站在她身后罕见地发问。

由纪这天绝不是游女的盛装打扮，她用布巾包着头发，和服的袖子也束了起来以免沾土，闻言只半侧了脸扬声回他： “ 种树啊！ ”

鬼鲛啧了一下，似乎想起了些不太愉快的回忆。由纪的装扮看上去绝不算美，加上有了几分年纪的缘故看上去就更像居家的主妇，只差随便哪个角落里跑出来几个孩子抱住她喊妈妈。

他盯着她看了很久，有个瞬间好像忽然就不认识她了似的。盯到由纪都有点悚然的疑惑，她转身正对着他仰头问： “ 大人？ ” 鬼鲛没有回应她，轻描淡写地一抬手，把那颗半死不活摇摇欲坠的植物连盆一起，用刀砸碎了。

绷带并没有解下去，但是鲛肌还是不满地叫了起来，尖锐的声音比任何时候都像小孩子。自己半天的努力付之一炬，由纪并没有流露出什么不满的表情，反倒是被鲛肌的声音吓了一跳。

但这会儿鬼鲛并没有心情哄他那把矫情至极的刀，反而训斥了几句就想动手，这令鲛肌更委屈了。

“ 请、请不要这样了， ” 站在一旁努力消化完这一幕的由纪甚至劝了起来， “ 它在哭呢 ……”

“ 不用管它。 ” 鬼鲛生硬地说，像是要找话题一样，更加生硬地问： “ 上次那个，你觉得怎么样？ ”

由纪反应了一下，才想起来是被她分给姐妹一起吃的糖霜丸子。 “ 很美味， ” 由纪斟酌着回答， “ 只是太甜了，衬得生活都有些苦了，并不适合我这样的人呢。 ”

“ 你直说甜到没法吃得了。 ” 鬼鲛讽刺又粗鲁地笑了一下。由纪微微垂下头没有答话，她还维持着刚刚的装束，看上去朴素无辜极了。 “ 看来你也是正常人，除了他，谁会喜欢吃这种鬼东西。 ”

由纪依然没有接话。

这时打杂的小姑娘敲门过来，送了装着饮品和小食的托盘过来。由纪到门口接，终于找到了机会出去随便借个房间换装。等她重新回来的时候，就已经是标准的游女装束，看不出一点之前的痕迹了。

以她看，她的这位除了外貌几乎没有任何缺点的客人，也恢复了平素的冷漠寡言，甚至反而有点放松 —— 他正撑着腿坐在窗口对着他砸扁植物的残骸自斟自酌。由纪按照习惯膝行过去，正打算把喝空的酒杯倒满，鬼鲛却赶在她前面直接抄起酒壶一饮而尽。

“ 大人？ ” 她轻声问询。

“ 刚刚我和你提的，那个嗜甜如命的人， ” 鬼鲛说， “ 他死了。 ”

“ 算是朋友吧，他。 ” 他补充说。

由纪垂着头，只露出一截雪白纤细的后颈，像是新洁的百合花一样美丽而又脆弱，一朵朵的盛开接着折断死亡。

“ 那么，恭喜您。 ” 像是思考了一段时间，由纪缓缓地说。

“……” 鬼鲛静静地看着她。

“ 对于像您这样的人来说， ” 迎上男人冷酷的视线，游女的声音轻柔而又缓慢，仿佛在讲述一个梦境， “ 朋友反而是一种束缚吧？ ”

鬼鲛停了一下，然后骤然爆发出一阵粗野放肆的大笑。 “ 对，你说得对， ” 他一边笑一边说， “ 我自由了。 ”

由纪就没有再说什么，跪直了身体，迎着男人的笑声直接吻上了他的嘴唇。

他们很少在做之前接吻，她吻得却很坚决，舌尖探进去蓄意一样在尖锐的牙齿上磨蹭，撩动着捕猎者的本能。几乎是瞬间，血就流了出来，一点点腥而稠的甜味之外，甚至还有些甜腻的气息，女人似乎是被脂粉沁透了一样，连血都透着香气。在曾经的性事中由纪也有受伤的时候，但她从来没有去特意品尝过原来自己的血竟然是这种味道。这点味道也很快就消散了，连同她的舌头一同转移了战场，转而是浓烈的酒气。

由纪的酒量真的不好，不仅仅是这一点，加上吻着吻着她就被按在了地面上被动地承受，连呼吸的余地都没有。缺氧和微醺的目眩神迷中，她觉得自己很快就被压成一张画片，慢慢地融化在榻榻米上。但是她还是努力伸出手搂住吻着她的那个人的头，不是情事挑逗的那种，而是年长的女性随便抱住谁轻轻呢喃 “ 好孩子好孩子 ” 的那种。

鬼鲛忽地停住了，深深地望住她。他站起来一句话没说地离开了。

由纪撑起身看着他走掉，慢慢地整理好自己的衣襟，才慢慢地从后面追出去。

她穿过无数呻吟浪叫的小隔间，一直走到了自家店的正门口。整条街道散发着缱绻糜烂的香气，屋檐下的红色灯笼招展着，像极了鱼缸的那些金鱼。鬼鲛个头太高，不管他怎么分众而出步伐迅速，依然在人群当中非常醒目。由纪追了几步，这过程中她既没有被谁撞到，踩了脚或者绊倒。她的鞋子是用他给她的钱不久之前刚买的，又舒适又合脚，穿着逃难都没有问题，她跑得根本不踉跄。但是她还是停下了，看着那个鲜明的高个头在人群中越来越远。她赶在他消失在视线里之前，自己先转了身。

#8

“ 我以为您不会再来了。 ” 由纪说。这一次他们会面的场景竟然是外面的茶铺里。由纪罕见地穿着麻衣，双手捧着热茶。水雾把她的眼睛蒸腾的亮晶晶的。

鬼鲛咳了一声，随便扯了几句有的没的。此时夏天已经结束了，树木根据不同的品种先后落下了叶子，从茶铺的屋檐望出去的那棵银杏已经黄了一半。由纪的肢体状态非常地放松，她没接鬼鲛那些前后有点不搭的话，而是说： “ 上次您砸破的那盆花，后来还是被我救回来了呢。 ”

她的口气里没有炫耀，反而有点遗憾： “ 后来它还开花了，只可惜花期太短。 ” 她又絮絮叨叨地说了些花的颜色，样子，她不知道它的品种但是还是努力地描绘着。

“ 我不会画画，如果能画给您看就好了， ” 由纪说， “ 我的姐姐会画，那时候家里只有两个孩子，打仗也没打到家里去，不穷，就让姐姐学画了。 ”

“ 你有几个兄弟？ ” 鬼鲛忽然问。

“ 这个， ” 由纪用手捂住嘴，在手指后面慢慢地展一个笑来， “ 一共五个人。 ”

由纪笑着说： “ 除了我，他们都死了。 ” 看到对面的男人好像不知道怎么处理话题，她善解人意地转而去问： “ 大人您，是遇到什么为难的事情了吗？ ”

鬼鲛咳嗽了一下： “ 我不太知道怎么和小鬼相处。 ”

“ 啊呀， ” 由纪又捂住嘴打算像之前那么笑， “ 可是我弟弟死的时候我也不大，没什么经验能告诉您。至于店里对付年轻姑娘的方式，其实和您那边，大约也是一样的。 ” 她的笑和话这次纷纷明明看上去是故意的了： “ 一直打，打到顺从为止。 ”

“……” 鬼鲛停了一下，起身走了。由纪看看天色和他的方向，也跟着回店那边。她这次没有挽着他的手臂，而是安静的跟在后面，像所有女人一样低垂着脖颈，那样柔弱顺从的姿态看不出任何内心的情绪。

他们回去之后一言不发直接开始脱掉衣服。令鬼鲛出乎意料，由纪下面早就湿透了，仿佛她在很长时间之前就已经兴奋了起来，温暖湿润的甬道毫无抵抗地吞没了男人的器官。她把后背留给他，跪在地上攥着凌乱的被子，像是雌兽一样毫无羞耻感地放声呻吟着，兼夹着许多不忍卒听的淫词秽语。

“ 就这样、弄死我把 ……” 由纪被用快要把人拗断的姿势操弄着，她的身体柔软得不可思议，弯折到这种程度，臀部依然可以招摇渴望地摆动着，努力激发着男人更深层的兽性。

因为身形的差距，这样普通的后入显然无法彻底尽兴，鬼鲛干脆捞起她的腰肢把人拎着大力操干着。随着一下一下的插入，由纪的脸被自己的体重不适摁在粗糙的布料上，磨得有些泛红，她的头发早就被撞乱了，黑色植物一样葳蕤蕤地铺了一片。

由纪一只手努力支撑自己，另一只手往后探过去抓住鬼鲛没用来支撑她重心的那只手，引导着他去揉搓自己的胸乳。在颠簸中揉的动作很快变成了撕扯，由纪像是嗔怪地叫了一声，反而更用力地按住了那只手。

“ 射 …… 射进来， ” 她在最后抖着声音说， “ 让我怀孕吧，大人，啊 ——”

“ 妓女做什么白日梦 ……” 正在她身体中获得极乐的男人喘息着，带着愉悦的鼻音说。他说着也全部射给了她，这个时间甚至比往常还长几秒。

事后由纪披着毯子给他递了热毛巾，鬼鲛有点惊讶地看过去，毕竟他从来没有得到过这种待遇。应该说到花街去寻欢作乐的男人都不会从妓女身上得到这类服务。由纪什么都没说，转过去清理自己了，她像是有点怕冷似的，大概出了太多汗，明明是夏天的傍晚还披着毯子。

鬼鲛却像是反过来怕热，明明完事了也没有穿上衣服，任凭自己的躯体敞在风里。由纪瞥了他一眼，干脆伸手过来给他打起了扇子。这场面看上去甚至有点滑稽了，完全不可能出现在同一个季节的景象一样。

“ 你 ……” 鬼鲛仰躺着枕着自己的手臂，仿佛百无聊赖地想了想， “ 我下次给你带那种花。 ”

“ 不知道我能不能养好呢 ……” 由纪自言自语一样说， “ 希望你下次来能看到开花。 ” 她想起了什么似的，转身掀掉了半边摊子， “ 小孩子呢，尤其是男孩子，你可以先和他提一提他崇拜的人或者讨厌的人，他一定是会有话讲的。 ”

鬼鲛表情微妙地闭了一下眼睛，再睁开的时候就是直接问她了： “ 心情很好的样子？ ”

“ 是的呢， ” 由纪挑逗地轻哼，毯子下赤裸地身体暗示性地靠过去， “ 女人呢，也是可以被这种事讨好的 ……”

“ 那就再来一次 ……”

“ 等等， ” 由纪推他， “ 那要另算 —— 你在不在这里过夜？ ”

鬼鲛想了想点了头，由纪就赤裸着身子跑到屏风那里，废了好大力气把它收了起来。这样一来，月光就毫无遮蔽地凛凛泼了进来，这样的光芒，即便是在暖风熏然的夏夜，依然是冷色调的，冰凉凉的。照在人身上就像把人泡在雪水里，冷得浑身发抖。

但是 ……“ 这真是很美的月色 ……” 由纪用很小的声音喃喃说，凑近热源一样攀进男人的怀里。他们又缓缓的做了一次，赤裸的躯体在冰水一样流动的月光里蜿蜒起伏，就像河流里的两尾鱼在游动。

#0

不幸的是，两盆花最后都被由纪养死了。那个春夏的和平毕竟是短暂的，很快战争饥荒瘟疫贫穷都席卷而来。感染了并不致命的疾病的姑娘也被卷着被子扔进荒野，像她曾经知道的所有人那样死去。

秋天和席卷而来的寒冬就如同一切灾难的序幕，单单是过分的寒冷和降雪就已经让很多人抵抗不得。妓女这个职业从曾经的勉强糊口渐渐变成了人们谩骂的对象，在所有人都艰难求生的时候，原本的日用品成了高不可攀的奢侈品。甚至有人被骗出去被一群男人轮奸致死，甚至没有人知道尸体所在的地方。

唯一不幸中的万幸，战争的局势反而变得明朗了。连年不断的混战变成了所有国家联起手来对抗一个敌人，人们彼此相看也不再觉得对方是间谍，这是唯一和平相处的方式。战况的消息越来越流通，像是茶馆小摊之类的地方，往往都有接连不断的战报。不同年龄的男人们或站或坐，滔滔不绝地讨论着这些讯息，是不是高谈阔论，唾沫横飞的比较着那些曾经名字都不敢提的大人们的战力。

由纪白天偶尔也会在茶馆喝点东西。她所在的店早就关门了，甚至知道她身份的人也在世不多，她手里有一些钱可以面前度日，但是她却很难保护它们的安全。那个茶馆的老板据她行踪诡秘的熟客说是个可靠的人，她就干脆借住在那里，白天到外面偶尔听听各种流言。她从曾经的店里只带走了两样东西，那两盆花和一缸金鱼。花已经耐不住低温死去了，金鱼这种短命的动物却活得很好。

而随着冬天的渐渐消失，战争偶尔也有捷报传来。这天刚好是放晴的日子，前一天的雪还没来得及落地就变成了雨，地面一片泥泞，转天却是朗晴。有人大叫大笑着庆贺。由纪留神听了听，隐约就听到了一个熟悉的名字。而她也有段时间没有见到名字的主人了。

“ 据说是扛不住酷刑自杀了！ ” 接着就是一些叽叽喳喳的风凉话，有些是说自己绝不会那么没用，有些还是在千篇一律地分析必胜的战况。由纪站在那里认真地听了一会儿，正要上楼，她被传信过来的那个人的跟班拦住了。

“ 稍等一下，这位大姐。 ”

由纪侧身，保持一个礼貌又安全的距离。

“ 是这样的， ” 那个人嘻嘻一笑，递过去一个纸包和一个袋子， “ 有人委托我们每个月给你送一笔钱。 ”

由纪惊讶地看着他，没有去接，却闻到了桂花糕熟悉的味道。她等他继续往下说。

“ 我们这边是做这种桂花糕的连锁品牌哦！你可以告诉我你每个月的地址，我们送钱送外卖，到我们连锁店报名字自提也可以！不过 ——” 这个人神秘一笑， “ 不过这只是副业！我们正职是做情报的，所以如果你想知道叫我们送东西给你的人的消息，也可以付钱委托我们，想知道什么都行。 ”

由纪接过了属于她的钱和甜品，告诉他： “ 谢谢你，我不需要。 ”

然后她继续之前转身上楼回房的动作。

由纪提着她的金鱼，一个人慢慢地走向了河边。寒意还有些料峭，冰河初初解冻，水流里还有些浮冰从上游被冲下来，河水冷得刺骨。她在河边慢慢蹲下，把金鱼倒进河里放生，鲜红明艳的颜色，在早春天地一片灰霾间显得有点刺目。

由纪看着它们，自由地被急流冲走。

—— 完 ——

**Author's Note:**

> 约这个稿的本意是希望有个人记挂他。  
> 他觉得自己完成了使命就好，至于梦想中的普通人生活让由纪替他过完吧。


End file.
